


《甜甜圈、宵夜、茶》｜漫威（蟲鐵）

by dt910189



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, 漫威
Genre: M/M, 歐美, 電影
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dt910189/pseuds/dt910189





	《甜甜圈、宵夜、茶》｜漫威（蟲鐵）

這是他第四次實驗失敗了，又在同一個環節出了差錯，他知道某些地方的數值還需要再精細一些，但就差那麼一點了，只要讓他再試一次就會成功的。

男人又一次地將自己關進了實驗室，雖說這陣子因為家裡多了個男孩入住，自己總是被要求著該調整好作息，但他卻仍舊會在那人入睡後，躡手躡腳地跑進實驗室，繼續白天尚未完成的研究，甚至有幾次要不是星期五出聲提醒他已經清晨了，自己恐怕是會直接被那孩子拖上床的吧。

想起那個孩子，他又頭疼了起來，以方便學習為由入住他家是沒什麼問題，但自己在家做個實驗也得躲躲藏藏的，日子久了也不是辦法，得想個理由讓他搬去其他地方住才行，至少得是個那人無法時時刻刻監督他的地方。

他似乎對自己的想法很是滿意，才想喝點咖啡獎勵一下自己，卻不料入口的哪還是自己早些時候沖泡的咖啡？定神一看，杯內是早上才被他嫌棄過一遍的綠茶，此刻還熱呼呼的被自己捧在手心上，「咳、咳⋯⋯我的咖啡怎麼——喔看在老天的份上，彼得！」

「我在？史塔克先生？」那有些困惑的聲音從他正後方傳來，他放下手中的馬克杯，準備起身和那個孩子再說一遍這間屋裡關於飲食的“規則”，只是同個姿勢坐久了，他的肌肉早已僵硬了起來，才剛要踏出一步，卻整個人往那人的方向倒去，兩人險些和地板有親密接觸，「哇喔，小心！」

這麼一跌，他整個人都清醒了起來，抬眼想看看自己是否撞傷了那孩子，那人卻只是拍了拍衣擺，又像是想起什麼似的，急忙蹲下去檢查著什麼，「嘿，你哪裡受傷了嗎？」

那人聞言抬起了頭，一臉安心地舉起落在地上，卻毫髮無傷的餐盒，有些自豪地衝著他露出了那招牌的笑容，「我給你帶的甜甜圈沒摔壞！史塔克先生！」

「熬夜研究很累的吧？別喝咖啡了，茶葉也含咖啡因，但是更能定神的！」那人說著便站起了身，在他面前晃了晃那盒他再熟悉不過的甜甜圈，而明明屋內沒有其他人，那人卻有些裝模作樣的貼近了他耳邊，小聲的說著，「這可是史塔克先生難得的獎勵喔。」

說完便自顧自的跑至一旁準備拆封那盒甜食，他有些無奈地看著那個孩子在他的實驗室內東竄西竄的，像是在找些什麼，而明明自己應該要生氣的，卻怎麼也無法對他發起脾氣，甚至還有股暖意流竄至心頭。他不知道擁有這樣的感覺是否正確，但他想，讓那孩子暫時住下來，或許也不是件壞事。

只是首先，他得在那人拆了他的實驗室之前告訴他——餐具都擺在廚房。


End file.
